Xadrian
The Xadrian originate from Xhosa, a small country on a small continent. They are known as the peacekeepers of the world, tasked by the Guardians as unbiased mediators and are called upon whenever an impartial facilitator is needed. The majority of Xadrian are women, very few males. As such, they are a strict matriarchal society governed by a council made up three of the society’s wisest females who are appointed to the position. The males are highly valued - because there are so few are born - and kept safe and secure in their villages and cities in Xhosa. Within their own society the Xadrian have varied roles. Each Xadrian is evaluated early on in life to see where their strengths lie and they are assigned as one of the following: Zwiron, Ambassadors, Hunters, Nurses (tending to infants and children), Teachers, Healers/Physicians, Merchants and Protectors. General Appearance ' The Xadrian's height ranges from 4'5" to 5'5" on average, though there are some variations. Their hair and eyes can be any color in the natural spectrum and are commonly very neat in appearance. They lean toward more conservative attire that is suitable for whatever their role in society, to keep from distracting themselves and others from their purpose. Though petite and fragile in appearance, they are healthier and stronger than they appear. They lean toward the lighter shades in skin tone, the porcelain shade often adding to the notion of fragility. Some have referred to them as life-sized dolls. ' Life Span ' Xadrians can live up to 500 years and are considered adults by the age of 15. Many begin their studies or apprenticing by the age of 5, though other roles a few years later. By the time they turn 15, they take on the full mantle of their roles in society. ' Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages ' * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence and Wisdom score increase by 1. * Age: Average is 500 years & are considered to have reached adulthood by the age of 15. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race. * Size: They range in height from 4’5” to 5’5” on average. * Natural Diplomat: Xadrians gain proficiency in Insight and Persuasion. * Languages: Languages: All players start with common, Xhosian and Avedisian. * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race gain proficiency in Bludgeoning weapons. * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race gain proficiency in Light Armor. * Bonus: Players who choose this race gain advantage on all magic saving throws. '''Restrictions ' Because of the nature of the Xadrians, it is rare to find any outside of their country, unless they are performing as an ambassador. There are occasions when situations are deemed, 'hot', and it is determined to send an ambassador to a location to keep an eye on things, in the event an immediate intervention might be needed. It is not unheard of for an aid, or assistant to be sent along as well. Because of the rarity of their numbers found outside of their community, at most, two Xadrians might be found in Shillivan at one time. '''Opinions of Other Races Humans This is a race with great potential. They have an immense capacity for learning and growth, but they don't strive for it. They're satisfied to exist in the state they're in. Sure, there are some who seek out greatness, but they don't have the patience necessary to make great strides. It may be due to their shorter life span, always in a rush. Half-Breeds Their plight is truly a sad one, caught between two worlds and truly accepted by neither. Yet, they have so much to offer both, if only they could make themselves heard. They need to quit pitying themselves and start carving out their own niche in the world, only then will they be viewed with the respect they seek. Ithnevarians A proud race, to be sure, and there is much for them to be proud of. If they could just get past the walls they put up around themselves, then maybe they could make some real connections with the world around them. Even in the homes they build in others' societies, they are still wanderers, never fully belonging. Pirotaians A smart and spunky race, not satisfied with their lot in life, but unlike the Half-Breeds, there are those who work to break free of the restrictions others try to keep them penned into. It's admirable, and they deserve respect. Melthorians A very misunderstood race, the Melthorians come from a long line of honorable dragons and humans. They should be respected for the code they live by. They deal swiftly and severely with any of their own who break their code, which is good, since a being with the power of a dragon going wild and running rampant is a very dangerous thing. Roetha Orta